Divino amor
by Mister Walker
Summary: Jasón y Piper podrán parecer inocentes a los ojos de sus amigos, pero ellos también tienen sus secretos. ¿Amar a una hija de Afrodita era realmente un divino amor?. LEMON JASPER.


**DIVINO AMOR**

* * *

**Sinopsis: **Jasón y Piper podrán parecer inocentes a los ojos de sus amigos, pero ellos también tienen sus secretos. ¿Amar a una hija de Afrodita era un divino amor?. LEMON JASPER.

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Las explosiones de los conos de cotillón dejaron un leve zumbido en los oídos de Piper, pero aparte de eso todo le fue bien, Percy y Annabeth le dieron un gran abrazo con mucho afecto, Leo con un beso en la mejilla le regalo una caja de música mecánica que graba sonidos y podía tocar lo que quisiera, hasta el Gleeson Hedge se acordó darle un obsequió.

Un bate de béisbol, pero no cualquier como diría él sino el verdadero y original con el que el jugador de béisbol e hijo de Hermes conecto su famoso home run.

Aunque era algo rústico para su gusto sonrío agradecida.

'Y ahora...' Jasón llamó la atención de todos en el pabellón del comedor abierto y rodeado de columnas griegas junto a la fogata.

Sin duda el mejor regalo que la mestiza hija de Afrodita pudo pedir, era tener a su novio a su lado. Por un momento temió que regresara a dirigir la legión pero después de dejarle el mando a Frank finalmente echo raíces en el campamento mestizo.

El romano (por qué aun lo seguía siendo) sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel multicolor cambiante como los ojos de Piper atado con una cita y lo dejo frente a ella en su mesa.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción y suspenso semiocultos entre algunos mechones de su crecido pelo rubio dejando atrás el peinado militar corto que llevó siempre.

Piper esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras todos la veían con alegría.

'oh dioses...' dijo con un hilo de voz.

'este... Bueno... Yo...' balbuceaba el romano sin poder predecir la reacción de su novia ante las miradas divertidas de los campistas.

Pero ella alzo la peineta castaña con forma de media luna ensanchada.

'es bonita' dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Jasón balbuceaba nervioso mientras Piper se recogía el pelo largo café achocolatado caído sobre sus hombros en un gesto tan precioso que muchos se sonrojaron.

'JA JA JA tú si sabes cómo movernos el bote reina de belleza' Leo bromeó.

Piper apenas le hizo caso y retuvo sus manos en las de su nuevo.

'Gracias'

Jasón esbozó una sonrisa corta de autorrealización. Piper acerco su rostro pero en vez de besarle le susurró algo oído que lo puso rojo en el acto y balbuceando como si hubiera sufrido una lobotomía frontal.

'Picarones!' 'QUEREMOS SABER SU SECRETO!' 'Que le dijiste.

Fueron las exclamaciones de los campistas pero Piper frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo y los mando a callar (literalmente).

Las fiesta continuo hasta casi el anochecer justo a la hora de la cena, comieron rieron y se divirtieron mucho, no todos los días se cumple 17 años.

'Muy bien mis héroes, hora de dormir' Quirón ordeno.

La fiesta se dispersó y mientras las ninfas recogían las mesas Piper se despidió de su novio volviendo a su cabaña cosa que extraño a muchos pensando que se quedarían hasta un poquito mas tarde juntos.

A Jasón no le importo.

'Hasta mañana amigo' Percy lo despidió chocando puños.

Annabeth lo felicitó por la idea de la fiesta y el regalo luego se fue de la mano de su novio al lago.

'Esos dos' pensó el hijo de Júpiter.

Camino un poco por el campamento pensando en que ya llevaba un año y medio recluido, el mes que viene cumplía 19 y pensó que pronto debería salir afuera al mundo exterior a encontrar su sitio en el mundo, pero hasta que Piper lo decidiera también este era su hogar.

_Y hablando de ello_.

Se dirigió a paso lento y seguro dentro de su cabaña topándose primero con los penetrantes y serios ojos de la estatua de Zeus que lo seguían, o al menos su imaginación le hacia creer.

Se recostó en su litera pero sin sueño, miro la madera algo agrietada del techo sin ganas de dormir, no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que unos golpes en la puerta fueron la señal para que se levantara.

Su gran amor y la razón de renunciar al cargo de pretor estaba de pie en su puerta.

'¿Puedo pasar?'

Jasón casi se río.

'Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo'

Piper sonrió, viéndose como un millón de dracmas de oro.

La estatua poso sus ojos en ella o al menos eso creyó, trago saliva, incluso la hermosa fuente en la cabaña de Percy le caía bien pero esa enorme estatua siempre la ponía nerviosa, era como si el mismo espíritu de Zeus poseyera la estúpida estatua para echar un ojo y ver que aún siga dentro.

Ambos se sentaron en la litera.

'Quería agradecerte de todo corazón por la fiesta' estrechó su mano.

'No hay de que' sonrió. 'Es tu primer cumpleaños sin tu padre ¿verdad?' miro para otro lado como si temiera incomodarla con la pregunta.

Ella asintió.

'Entonces era lo menos que podía hacer'

Piper miro su mano junta con la de él.

'A veces temo que todo esto no nada más que un sueño...' la apretó. '...del cual deba despertar para descubrir que no eres mas que un invento de mi mente'.

'Soy lo bastante real para hacer esto' le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

La sangre subió a sus mejillas y se preguntó si hacía calor en la cabaña o solo era ella.

'Me has salvado tantas veces...' levantó su mano y la presionó contra su pecho '...que ya mi vida te pertenece'

Aun bajó la camiseta naranja podía sentir su calor y percibir la forma de su pectoral, ahora sabía que no era la cabaña sino ella.

Últimamente su cerebro era un montón de bolillas de loterías rebotando en la tómbola de su cabeza, cada vez que lo veía era como un reactor nuclear a punto de estallar, su respiración era caliente, se ponía inquieta sin dejar de frotarse los muslos y sentía humedad donde no debería haber humedad.

Su cabaña le explico que era "la enfermedad del amor" que se manifiesta en las etapas avanzadas de enamoramiento en una hija de Afrodita, pero a ella le sonó como una explicación de niña de 5 años.

Ella ya intuía lo que pasaba.

'No digas tonterías' hablo más fuerte de lo que pensó mientras trataba de controlar su aliento caliente.

Jasón la vio extrañado lo que la hizo sentirse horrible.

'No debes menospreciarte, tú también has hecho cosas increíbles' le habló disimulando el roce de sus muslos.

Jasón sonrió de lado.

'¿Cómo cuáles?' pregunto tontamente.

A veces tenía esa peculiaridad de hacerse el tonto como Percy.

'¿quieres una lista?' Piper casi quería reír. '¿Qué tal salvar a una fracasada como yo de hacerse papilla en el gran cañón' Carcajeó para olvidar la humedad que sentía en su prenda.

Jasón le jaló la mejilla en un grueso pellizco.

'Au! Y eso por qué?'

Se sorprendió al ver su mirada seria, la misma que cuando luchaba y defendía lo que cree.

'Por menospreciarte' le clavo los ojos encima. 'que fracasada derrota a una temida diosa de la nieve?'

Piper quedó perpleja, parecía una eternidad desde ese episodio allá en el mediterráneo cuando enfrento sola a Khione con solo su cuchillo y una buena actitud.

'y más aún cuando el hijo de Júpiter se volvió paleta'

Ahora el pellizco solo lo dio ella.

'Ouch, ese si me dolió!'

Piper se río de su dolor como una bromista malvada de Hermes.

'Esto no se quedara así!' Y comenzó la guerra de cosquillas.

Aun el poderoso hijo de Zeu... digo Júpiter, le costó someter a la hija de Ven... Perdón de Afrodita, pero para cuando lo logró después de muchos pellizcos, risas y carcajadas.

Jasón quedo encima de ella.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, más el joven quien no apartaba la vista de sus hermosos e hipnotizantes irises caleidoscopios que ni mil poetas en mil vidas alcanzarían a describir todos sus colores, de pronto bajo la mirada cuando sintió su mirada aturdida y perpleja, sus mejillas encendidas en rojo le indicaban algo pero no se dio cuenta hasta que ella bajo la vista.

Tenía una mano en sus pechos.

'Aaah' balbuceó retirándola en un acto reflejo

Piper se apartó en la esquina de la litera como un animal herido en su orgullo.

'Lo siento, no me di cuenta, pensé que la tenía en tu muñeca y yo...'

Piper no lo oía, estaba absorta en su mundo.

Por un segundo pensó que explotaría aunque sin saber qué hacer, los tres síntomas de la "enfermedad del amor" la atacaron con fuerza, Jasón seguía disculpándose como un católico en un confesionario pero ella solo pensaba en una sola cosa.

En cuanto lo deseaba.

'lo siento de nuevo, de veras, por más que lo que digan los Stoll yo no tengo ese carácter de mi...' al voltearse a verla chocó con los labios de Piper.

Se congeló al instante, como si Khione lo hubiera dominado otra vez.

Había besado a Piper cientos de veces desde que estaba con ella, cada uno mejor que el anterior, pero este era totalmente diferente a los anteriores por un cosilla.

Era ardiente.

Sus esbeltas manos rodearon su cuello, sus pechos presionaron contra el suyo y el aroma a canela de su pelo casi le hace perder la memoria de nuevo, sin ningún control de su cuerpo movió las manos hasta encontrar su cintura dejando una ahí y deslizando la otra por su espalda sintiendo el estremecimiento en su piel.

Ella no soltaba su cuello mientras presionaba todavía más el beso, jugando con su lengua venciéndola para recorrer su cavidad y luego dejar hacer lo mismo con la suya, el aire comenzaba a escasear pero no querían separarse presionando los labios aún más, como si temieran que su amor se fuera con ese beso.

Finalmente no pudieron más y se separaron.

Sus caras enrojecían de oreja a oreja, sus labios lucían hinchados y palpitantes como si desearan nuevamente unirse, Piper aún seguía pegada de frente a su torso definido aun bajo la camiseta, la mano de Jasón había terminado sin que lo supiera bajo la camiseta de ella, dibujando su espalda con los dedos.

Fue como si ambos hubieran sido arrebatados por la pasión.

Piper veía asustada a su novio, había actuado fugaz e impulsivamente algo poco común en ella, de pronto sus peores temores acudieron a su mente, y si Jasón pensaba mal de ella? Que de pronto la tierna chica de la que se enamoró ahora solo fuera la de una golfa?, y si no le gustaba en nada su nueva ella? Y si al final el terminara deja...

Antes de terminar de pensar en lo peor él ya la había besado de nuevo empujándola a la cama con el beso, sus manos encontraron las suyas entrelazando sus dedos y presionando, si quería saber lo que siente perder la memoria ahora si lo sabía porque se olvida de ella por instante.

Sus labios eran a ratos duros cual peligrosa tormenta de invierno y luego suaves como la brisa que acicala tu rostro en primavera, sus brazos eran como nubes que la alzaban con delicadeza, meciéndola en el cielo.

Pero entonces detuvo el beso y separo la cabeza viéndola seria y gentilmente.

'No quiero hacer algo de lo que te sientas mal' acarició su mejilla notando el rubor y sintiendo el calor en esta. '...te amo demasiado para eso y puedo esperar'.

Ella casi quería llorar de la emoción, ahí estaba su novio quien ya se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, sentía y estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero que aun así actuaba siempre con cautela y decoro midiendo la situación, preocupado por ella y sus sentimientos en vez de lo que a la mayoría de los chicos les importa de esto.

Su respuesta fue un beso igual de tierno que él le acababa de dar.

'Yo lo deseó' respondió sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso largo y tierno, la temperatura en ella comenzó a subir alarmantemente, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse con el suave roce de su camiseta, su piel se erizaba, su respiración calentaba y cada trozo de su mente se estremecía mirando con lujuria y ojos oscuros llenos de deseo los azules irises de su amor quien la tenía presa en la cama reteniendo sus manos en el colchón mientras la besaba con el rostro libre.

Su cuerpo sobre ella estaba cubierto con demasiada ropa para su gusto.

Deslizo sus manos debajo de su camiseta y sintió los marcados músculos en la yema de sus dedos que la excitaron de inmediato, sin duda algo que había que agradecer al entrenamiento de centinela romano, pronto esta voló hasta quedar colgando un bíceps de la estatua de Zeus, seguida por un cinturón.

Jasón saboreó sus deliciosos labios con lentitud, impregnándolo en los suyos, respirando su olor a canela, soltando una mano para acariciar su pelo y tomarla del cuello cuando sintió su camiseta fuera, la empujó contra el muro de la cabaña, aún bajo la camiseta sus pechos se exprimieron contra su torso estimulándolo enseguida, Piper gimió cuando sintió algo duro rozar su sexo, pero aún era muy pronto para eso por lo que continuaron besándose.

'Jasón…' pensó aturdida besándolo y cerrando los dedos en su pecho.

Se deslizaron abajo hasta caer de nuevo en su almohada, sus manos acariciaron su espalda y cintura enviando escalofríos a su espalda, Piper arqueo su espalda mientras Jasón besaba su cuello sacándole varios gemidos de su boca, el cuerpo de su novio estaba duro y tensó que podía sentir cada musculo de su anatomía con sus manos, pensar que ella lo ponía así hizo que su mente diera giros de placer y emoción.

En un arrebato el romano le arranco la camiseta, dejándola solo con un ajustado sostén rosado.

Se quedó sin aliento literalmente viendo sus pechos redondos, firmes y turgentes con los pezones rosados marcados bajo la transparente tela, los junto entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlos, a chuparlos y a morderlos mientras los exprimía entre sí, Piper echo la cabeza atrás gimiendo tan profundo que temió que alguien los escuchara, su sexo palpitante se humedecía mientras extendía y flexionaba los muslos.

Jasón la acalló con un beso como si a él también le importara que los descubrieran.

'No te detengas' gimió.

Y le obedeció volviendo a trabajar con sus pechos y bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna bien sensible casi sacándola de quicio cuando comenzó a deslizar sus dedos, sus labios se han puesto gruesos y duros como deseando que llegué a lo mejor, desabrochó sus vaqueros y los arrojo lejos terminando en la cabeza de Zeus, lo mismo hizo ella atrayendo su boca para otro beso apasionado y salvaje como el que inicio todo esto, solo le basto una mano para que la prenda acompañara a su homóloga en la estatua.

Piper echó para atrás su cabeza otra vez cuando sintió dos dedos dentro suyo, aun bajo las bragas se sintió deliciosamente empapado.

'Dioses, que rico..' el vaivén del bombeo dentro fuera dentro y fuera estremeció su mente y sus pechos sensibles no se la ponían fácil tampoco con los pezones duros como guijarros tan sensibles que le quitaban el aliento al sentirlos entre los dedos de él.

Ondas de placer subieron por ella como olas, su estomago se quemaba y no sentía las piernas, Jasón se detuvo cuando sintió sus dedos siendo exprimidos y luego mojados con el orgasmo que salió expulsado en un jadeo profundo..

'Por júpiter' él la veía derrumbada de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, desnuda y jadeando profundamente pero aun con ganas. 'Eres preciosa'

Cuando le oyó abrió los ojos enseguida, estas tenían una mirada sensual llena de deseo.

'Pi-pipes?' se puso nervioso después de empujarlo a la cama. 'Espera, que estas... Eso es necesario'

Le sonrió tan sensualmente que parecía otra persona, arrebatada por la lujuria.

'Déjame complacerte' y tampoco sonaba como ella misma.

Cuando introdujo su miembro en su boca Jasón gruño mas fuerte de lo que pensó, simplemente no podía no creer que lo hubiera hecho pero no hizo nada para detenerla, de hecho cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza no tuvo juicio para hacer nada más.

'Piper' murmuro mareado.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y los gemidos en su boca llena lo mareaban de placer aun mas, su entrepierna ardía, su erección endurecía cada vez mas y con eso se volvía cada vez mas sensible al juego con la lengua, podía sentir como se metía mas profundo, hasta casi su garganta.

'mierda' gruño fuerte retirándolo de su boca.

El rostro de su novia quedo empapado parcialmente mientras caí de espaldas y ella se acostaba sobre él, se miraron por unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, el tiempo congelarse aquel instante y no les importaría.

'Te amo'

'Y yo a ti'

Se besaron con todo el amor que se podían profesar en esos instantes, Jasón un arrebato la tumbo con la cabeza en su almohada.

'¿Estas lista?'

Ella asintió con una sonrisa que no cabía en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Después le dio otro tierno besó y finalmente consumó su unión.

Piper sintió su miembro llenarla hasta topar con una barrera y luego nada, así de rápido le entregó su virginidad al chico del que se enamoro desde el primer que lo vio entrar todo perdido al salón de clases de la Academia salvaje, fue tan rápido que ni lo sintió y fue otra cosa mas de su herencia divina de la que se dio cuenta, también después de masturbarse mutuamente y casi explotar como si ya lo hubieran hecho, que como hijas de la diosa del sexo no habia dolor en sus relaciones.

Y el placer era 3 veces mayor.

'Estas bien?' Jasón pregunto preocupado al verla tan callada.

'Nada...' dijo en un suspiro sensual. '...no fue nada'

Le dio otro profundo beso y empezó a moverse.

'Ay dioses'

Sus caderas golpeaban entre sí, lo estaban llevando con bastante entusiasmo, gimiendo y jadeando como si corrieran una maratón y el premio fuera el cielo, Jasón hizo gala de una fuerza y vigor dignos del hijo de dios más lujurioso del Olimpo.

Y Piper cabeceando en la almohada lo estaba disfrutando como ninguna otra.

'dioses, estas tan apretada'

'que delicia'

El romano aumento el empuje, embistiéndola contra el respaldo de la cama.

'ah ah ah ah ah!'

La cama se agitaba así como su mundo, hubieran querido seguir el ejemplo de Percy y Annabeth esperando hasta el matrimonio pero esa idea habia quedado atrás como la ropa que colgaba de la estatua de Zeus.

'Por Venus, que mojada estas!'

'y tu estas tan...' gimió alto de nuevo al aumentar Jasón velocidad mordiéndose dos dedos para no desmayarse tan rápido.

Sus manos buscaron sus pechos hasta apretarlos, estrujarlos entre sí y rozar los pezones, sus labios encontraron los de ella en un beso esta vez salvaje y apasionado, empujando su cabeza en la almohada, entonces su voz se salió de su control cuando besaba su cuello.

'Más mas mas mas'

Jasón elevó más la velocidad.

'duro duro duro'

Jasón se puso más duro.

Ella apresó su cintura con sus piernas salvajemente.

'más rápido'

La penetraba más rápido mientras su encanto vocal se salía de control, con eso y sus pechos apretados, su sexo ardiendo y quemando sus entrañas, el cuerpo duro y caliente de él pegado al suyo.

Él quería volverla loca.

Jasón volvió a besar su boca de cuya comisura bajaba un hilo saliva, la cama casi rebotaba con todo el peso que aguantaba y era como si toda la cabaña fuera a venirse abajo por su salvaje primera vez.

'Me vengo, me vengo'

Jasón gruñía ferozmente como si lo llevara aguantando de hace rato con lo que la abrazo con fuerza aplastando los pechos bamboleantes contra su torso mientras gritaba y ella también tan alto que bien pudieron despertar al campamento.

Una explosión y ambos sexos convulsionaron de éxtasis.

Todo se volvió oscuro, sus mentes daban vueltas y sus cuerpos se volvieron masas palpitantes de placer, el orgasmo subió por ambos como una descarga eléctrica de felicidad infinita, Jasón se derrumbó a un costado dando a sus hermosos pechos espacio para respirar.

Pero casi enseguida ella lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho como si fuera el tesoro mas grande de su vida, dispuesta a no separarse nunca jamas de él, como Annabeth, ya que después de esa noche ahora él era suyo y ella de él.

'gracias' le susurró. 'por entrar en mi vida Jasón'

Él la abrazó como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en ese instante.

'A ti' acarició esa trenza en su pelo que siempre habia amado. 'por enseñarme que el amor verdadero existe'

Piper recordó la primera orden que recibió de su antigua consejera y chica malvada de la cabaña, Drew Tanaka, acerca de ese estúpido ritual de romperle un corazón a un chico para demostrar que es hija de Afrodita, cuando en verdad debería hacer lo contrario.

Enseñar que el amor verdadero existe.

'Te amaré hasta mi último aliento' le dijo abrazándola apegándola a él. 'lo juro por el Styx' susurró.

Su cuerpo bien formado todavía le hacía sonrojar y pensando que cuando llegué ese día seguramente ella tampoco querría seguir existiendo, pero espero que eso fuera para dentro de muchos años.

Los cuales aprovecharía para vivir la existencia más feliz de todas.

'Yo también' selló la promesa con sus labios.

Estar entre sus brazos sin duda era el mejor lugar para estar, y tenía toda una vida para comprobarlo mientras el sueño los invadía.

'volverás a tu cabaña' fue más una pregunta que una sugerencia.

'No siento las piernas'

Jasón la miro dulcemente.

'entonces... Quédate aquí' beso su frente mientras la veía empezar a dormirse. 'ya se nos ocurrirá algo' Y se durmió a su lado.

Porque amar verdaderamente a una hija de Venus era realmente un divino amor.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Este corto lo escribí como sugerencia de un review que me pedía un Lemon Jasper, y la verdad la idea me intrigo e intereso.**

**Y al final el resultado fue esto! n/n**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ahora a actualizar el triplete que todos aman ;)**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
